All is Fair in love and war
by The Crimson Fury
Summary: All it takes to change history is the will of a single man.
1. Pinacolatta with a side of pain

I take a quick recap of what happened in the last hour. My entire force dead. Courtney, just days after meeting her, captured. And all because of a pineapple in a fancy suit. I then take the courage of walking into the Epic Base. I start to walk down the halls when I bunp into Ashley. We both scurry away, but she didn't realize she dropped her phone. I comb through the apps until I find a map of the Epic Base. I hurry down the halls, looking for the bathrooms. I find them at last, and plant C4 on the floor. A little reassurance that all goes well.

I walk out and try to act normal. I "accedentaily" find Ashley and tell her she dropped her phone. She thanks me and continues on. I then look for Zim. I search a while until I walk out. I see GIR is ice fishing, minus the ice.

"GIR, where is your master? I will give you a half off a waffles at Ihop discount." I say.

"I will never tell you that my master is repairing the Voot Cruiser in the hanger" He says, and continues

fishing. Idiocy. Might be my best friend. I take a stroll to the hangars. I find Zim welding a laser cannon onto the Voot. I tap his shoulder and he stops fore a moment.

"What is it? I'm Kinda busy right now. Kinda really busy." He says, stomping his foot.

"Hey, Iron Fist took Courtney and depleted my forces so I might need some-

:If you think I am helping you take down that pineapple, hit me over the head with a brick." So I did. Well, It was more cinderblock, but he asked for it. I see no one saw me, so I grab the keys to the armory from him and continue on. When I reach the armory doors, to my relive, they are not guarded. I unlock the door and crawl in. I see tons of high tech weapons and armor. I grab an assault rifle off the walls and put on some heavy armor. As I am readying myself, Oron walks in.

'Let me guess, someone captured your girl, depleted your forces, and are stealing equipment because Zim wont listen," He says.

"You saw it all on camera, huh?" I say, feling stupid for fergetting about the cameras.

"Hay, I would do the same in your position. But forces are low, so That armor and rifle is all the help I can give you right now. And here is your C4." I grab it, and walk off towards my chopper. The only one in the world with easy instructions on how to fly. Hours later, I crash into Iron Fist's base. I shoot two guards to the right, and they go down immediately. This gun works good. I storm the fort, taking down guards aa I go. I Finally reach the Prison block when I hear a girl's screams, followed by a single gunshot.

I literally kick the titanium doors off their hinges. I take aim at a guard when bugs comes though the windows. Giant stinger. Incredibly fast. Wings made of a blue rock. I know what these are. CT's Diamondwings. I see Wiltson (The Pineapple in a mech suit) Jump through the roof and tries to escape with a hostage. The Diamond wings follow, leaving me with the horro left. I see Courtney on the ground, with a pool of red and a hole in her head. I kneel down to her, and feel a hand on my shoulder. I Know Its CT.

"They did it again. They took everything I had with a volley of gunfire, and left me to suffer. I SWEAR I WELL LEAVE THEM IN A PILE OF THEIR AOWN ASHES AND A PIECE OF LEAD IN THE HEAD! I yell, and jump though the hole in the celing. I see Wiltson has shoty almost every diamondwing.

"Its your tun, buddy. I say, asI squeeze the trigger. I see the hole In that pineapple's head from here. His mech suit stops and The Diamondwings back off. I see Ajr, tied and gagged. Ct runs over, and undos the ropes

"Zeltrax hired him to capture me, Courtney, and Ash to weaken your spirts. He just didn't expect a counterattack so soon. Ozone, I tried. I'm sorry."

"Its alright, as long as I get the killshot on Zeltrax." I say, picking up wiltson's head. "So CT, is this going on your mantle or mine?" I say, and all three of us start to laugh.


	2. Viva la Resistance

I kick the doors open to command. I see Zim with a large bump on his head, Oron jr. and Ash looking at a screen. I toss the dead pineapple at Zim's head. He didn't see it, and that makes two times I've hit him in the back of the head today. HE quickly turns around and ZI duck just in time to avoid a huge volley of bullets.

"Is that Wiltson?." Ashley says, picking up what is left of Wiltson's head.

"The one and only," I say, and notice Zim is typing something on his phone.

"Zim, NO MORE WEASELS!" Oron jr. shouts, and knocks it out of his hand." You almost destroyed us all last time!"

CT comes in Carrying Ajr.

"Guess who's gonna die soon," Ajr says, jumping off CT

"You, If you don't let those bones heal. I know you want to kill Zeltrax, but-" Ct says, looking over at Zim and Oronture jr. fighting.

"Fourth time this week and Its only Tuesday," Ash says, annoyed.

"YOu could come help me get inventory," I say,

"WHAT?" she said, confuded.

"Not like that. Look, The Jungle squad had a brilliant idea. Bullets almost as powerful as invisibolts. It was kept the sqauds spirits up. Problem is, By the time it was out of the testing period, the war was lost. There is a huge cache of them, and weapons designed to fire them in Rio. Problem is, there is a civel war. Government officials versus local triggermen. Its In the middle of a war zone, and no one knows about it."

"Meh. No good weaponry for assassins," She says, turning her attention to the oafs trying to strangle each other on the floor.

"I like it," Ct says, loading his pistol. "I still have ammo, and a transport. let's go!" he said, and started to take off.

"We'll be right back" I tell Ajr and scurry off. The flight takes all but minutes, and soon wer land outside a battlefield. I hear gunfire and see that the rebels are firing on us.

"Ozone, building to the right!" Ct yells, and slides though a doorway. I hesitate for just a moment, And look down. I see a grenade, minus the Pin, at my feet. I roll away just as it explodes. the explosion sent me into the building, but I'm fine. I climb some scaffolding to the roof, and see CT jumping from roof to roof. I throw a quick grenade at the Rebels, and to my relive, it topples the building where they were located.

CT, we need to get to higher ground! The warehouse is up the mountain!"

Ct keeps on moving, but we change direction and head deeper into the village. We jump from roof to roof no problem, until a rebel throws another grenade at a rooftop. The building collapses, and we have nowhere to run. I storm down a fire escape and fire of the Rebels. They were easy and no match for two veterans like us. The Rebels begin to retreat. We then continue on foot to the safe room. The rebels must have been weak here, because we walk down to the storeroom. Its kind of obvious what it is because of the black and white paw print on It.

"Weapons tight. We don't want to set the place off." I say, and shoots the lock off the door.

"So much for that" CT complains, and gets a glare from me. We strm the building, but it look like it's been untouched. The amount of ammo inside is incredible. Stack after stacks of crates full of the bullets. Tons of weapons everywhere. Assault rifles, tactical shotguns, sniper rifles, fully automatic pistols- you name it, they got it.

Hours late, back in command, We discuss the battle plans. The walls are impenetrable, so we would need to take to the sky. But, Zeltrax has Anti aircraft stations everywhere on the perimeter.

"So, I suggest a stealth or sniper team moves in, destroys a AA battery, and allows everyone else to paradrop in. The team inside should then fight to the gates, open them from the inside, and allow all our armor to move in," Zim says.

"So, who will be in the stealth team?" Ash asks, curios.

I raise my hand up first. "As you know, I'm a great shot. With a silenced weapon, I can destroy anything and be the only one to know who did it," I say, and on the inside proud because I can prove it.

"Sounds reasonable," Zim says, "So, anymore volunteers?"

In the back I see a girl, about my age, blue eyes, wonderful blond hair, and hot all over, raising her hand. She has that feisty look, and wears it so well. Definitely a 10.

"I volunteer."


	3. Dashing though the snow

We are immediately sent to grab weaponry. I think she's from TG973, but I'm not sure. She has silver lipstick, which seems to fit her perfectly. Anyway, I put my hand on a silenced sniper rifle. I didn't notice she was reaching for it. We both touch when we both grab it. We both look at each other for a moment.

"Sorry," I say, grabbing a different one and trying not to blush. She is the cutest thing I ever did see. I sling the rifle over my back and grab an assault rifle and a silencer for it. Man, there was everything in that weapon cache. Davaros walks in.

"Good choices. Now, if you haven't met, Ozone, this is Silver. Silver, this is Ozone. Understood?" He asks, and signals us to follow him I start to follow. Silver is the perfect name for a girl like her. Smooth. Elegant. Yet still has that fight in a name. "So the plan is for you to take out the crew of an anti aircraft artillery position. Then, help secure the front gates for the armor to roll in. If you fail, the op is a bust. UNDERSTOOD?" he yells, and shoves us into the hangar. We march into a chopper, and settle in. as its taking off, Silver surprises me.

'So, what's your story," She asks, looking straight at me with full attention.

"Only if you tell me yours," I say, looking right back at her.

"It isn't a happy tale, "She says.

"Mien isn't either. So tell me, how did you find yourself with CT?" I ask, settling in. she tells me of the destruction of Naboo. She lived in a city, but it was soon terrorized by Herobrine. She then was taken in by a pair of bother and sister until all three joined TG973. I told her about me being whisked aay, cloned, and my girlfriends. When I'm done, she looks up and says something no one ever said to me before. "Well, looks like we are two of a kind." I have always been different from everyone, had no person to relate to. A warmth flows though me, warmer than anything else. It feels permanent, perfect, kinder than anything ive felt in my life. I see her lay down to sleep, and think one more sentence before blanking out. I think I am in love.

I'm awaken by Zim.

"Now, take this parachute, jump down there, and put as many holes as you can in that anti air team as you can!" He says, and opens the chopper door. I see Silver jump out first, and I jump right after her. We glide though the Siberian air, and land about half a click from Zeltrax's fortress. I cut my chute, and I see silver already in position. I grab my sniper rifle and get ready. We move around the snow packed pines without a sound. We are making great time towards the fort. But the pines suddenly stop. On the other side is an outpost with a ton of troops. I count two inside a small building, four around a jeep and one with an attack dog. we probably would have been heard for the huge amount of snow.

"I have an idea of what to do," I say, pulling up in front of her. "When we're down there, move as I move. Do as I do. Ready to slice up some bad guys. I leap out, and run to the edge of the building. I duck under a window. We move away from them, and end up with the jeep to our left.

"Looks like we need a two for one sale," I say. "Aim for the chest of one, and If we are lucky it will go into the others. On three. I hold up my rifle and aim for the guard's head. "Three," I say without any warning. She must like my logic, because we both squeeze the trigger at the same time. The four fall, and we haven't been spotted yet.

"Now, what about the guards in the building," Silver asks, reloading.

"Simple. One of us breaches the door, and the other shoots though the window," I say.

"Dibs on window," Silver says, and gets in position. I switch to my assualt rifleand take a quick breath. I then Kick down the door. I see one real close to the door, and I don't even aim. One down. I see fire from the window hit a guard. Two. One reaches for a pistol, only to find it has no ammo. I shoot him in the head. I look to my right, and see the last troop coming at me with a knife. I see him fall, and Silver reloading.

"Not bad," She says, and walks over. "The dog and handler have disappeared, so lets go," She says, and heads for a ridge. I follow behind, and look off at the now clearly visible base. The place has ridges all over it, And I see all the guards around it. I then see our target.

"Crew, 10 o'clock, looks like five. That's a big anti-," I am cut off from a dog barking. We both rush out. I see Silver messing with a radio with something duct taped to it. I then hear the guard.

"Why isn't comms working?" They were fine a second ago" He says, and I realize it's a radio jammer. He then turn his back to us. Silver walks behind him.

"Hey stupid," she says and the guard turns around, and the last thing he sees is the butt of her gun impacting on her face. I the pick off the dog.

"Nice one," I say, walking back to our ridge position. We both look at the crew. "Looks like two pairs of guards and a gunner," I point out.

"Looks like we will have to take them together." Silver replies, "On three."

I look down my scope. This is at least 200 yards. I take aim at the farthest guards. We both say "Three" and drop those guards like flies. We demolish the rest of the crew. I radio in to Zim that we are ready.

'Its gonna look like the devil himself came in a minute." I say.

"Glad we got good pitchforks," Silver says, and smiles.


End file.
